To Find a Sea Fiend
by HappySappyFangirl
Summary: As Captain Jackson hunts the sea with his bounty hunter crew, life couldn't be better. Until they run into a bit of trouble as they accidentally bit off more than they can chew. Will they find a way out of this problem? Or face some devastating consequences. And for goodness sakes Jason stop daydreaming about that pretty brunette pirate girl and get back to work!
1. Chapter 1

Captain Jackson pulled hard on the wheel, turning the rudder of the ship. He smiled as the sea breeze playfully tossed his hair around his head. The salt of the air stung his lungs in just the right way as he took in a deep breath of ocean air. Nothing was better than a calm day on the wide wild seas. A voice pulled him from his musings. "Hey, Captain Kelp Head!" he turned his amused gaze to his lieutenant Thalia. "Aye First mate Thalia?"

She rolled her blue eyes. "First off, stop it with that pirate slang, you'll get in trouble. Second, we've got a ship approaching from the north. Chase spotted it from the nest." Captain Jackson strutted down the main deck. "Grace!" He yelled, pulling the twelve year old blond boy from where he was chatting with one of the crew. "Man the wheel for me will you?" the boy saluted. "Aye cap'n." he rushed up to the wheel. Thalia rolled her eyes. "Great, now your corrupted my brother with your jargon? When will you stop it with the slang and act serious?" Jackson laughed. "Not in your lifetime, Thals."

he stopped at the base of the mast and yelled up. "Oy, wise girl, what do your owl eyes see?" he heard a slight sigh of amusement and annoyance from the crows nest. Her beautiful blonde head peered over the side at him. "Really Percy?" he shook his head at her. "That's Captain Percy to you sweetheart." she glared at him. "I-I mean Percy is fine." he muttered, taking two steps back. Thalia chuckled behind him. He turned and stuck his tongue out. "Well, wise girl? What's out there" Her head disappeared back into the nest.

"There's a ship coming in. it's a strange color, like rusty gold coins, and there is no flag on it. Looks like pirates. But it's too far to make any details out." Percy bowed as excitement filled him. "Thank you for your assistance my fair lady!" he turned to thalia, to see she looked as excited as he felt. "Today mught be our lucky day. We bring these folks down, turn them into the guard, and we've got ourselves a promotion. Who knows, if they got big prices on their heads we might be able to afford some upgrades on the _Half-Blood Prince!_"

Percy grinned. "Hey Mini-Grace!" Jason's head peered over the wheel. "Please do not call me Mini-Grace, captain, i'm begging you." "Shush, don't talk back to your captain. Turn us toward that ship off the starboard side, got it?" with a sigh, Jason turned the wheel and steered towards the small speck of ship in the distance. Percy let out a chuckle. Ever since he had begun his quest for justice on the seas, everyone had doubted him and his actions. After all, he was just a sixteen-year old with some friends and a fishing boat. How would they take down a crew of bloodthirsty pirates? But soon, he had taken down not one, but _two_ pirate ships in the span of three months. Then people began to respect him.

Soon, he had bought a ship named the _Half-Blood Prince_, found a trust-worthy crew(and a girlfriend) and was climbing the ladder of fame among legal bounty hunters. He was even under the king's pay. His crew of young misfits had all come along aboard his ship in their own unique way. Take Thalia for example. She had been taken by a pirate to be held as ransom to her father, a rich governor, around a year ago. Unfortunately, her father didn't come to save her. As they were about to kill her, Percy and his crew arrived. They had taken her in, allowed her to join them, and she soon rose up the ranks.

Then there was Solace, the doctor onboard. Once, when attacking a crew of pirates, Percy had been shot in the leg, and he would have died if not for Will. Even though Percy was an enemy, Will still bandaged his leg and helped him before trying to flee. In the end, the pirates were taken captive, but Will was granted mercy and invited to join Percy's crew. That was the story for most of his crewmates as well. They would fight, but in the end, the selfless ones were invited to join the crew aboard the _Half-blood Prince._

Then there was Annabeth, the smartest most amazingest person in the whole world. He had met her when they were both twelve, and it was a very fragile friendship. His mom had been captured by pirates, and Annabeth, who always longed to be more than just some heiress in the town, had joined him on his quest to find his mom. After they had found her and returned her to safety, they decided that they didn't want to give up their life at sea which they had come to love. And a short while later, they realized they had come to love each other. Now, Percabth was the best ship to ever sail the sea.(Im sorry, I couldn't stop myself)

Now here they were, about to hit the jackpot and make a name for themselves. As they pulled closer Percy pulled out a spyglass and squinted at the incoming ship. As it came into focus, he felt his jaw drop. The ship was huge. Its sides gleamed in the daylight, shining brightly as the sun reflected off its sides. He heard a gasp from the crows nest. Percy cleared his throat. "Annabeth, correct me if im wrong, but is that ship made out of _gold_!" "well… it actually seems to be made of bronze, not gold." she said, but Percy zoned out. Because he finally saw the name of the ship, painted in curving letters on the side of the ship. _The Argo II._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"DID YOU SAY THE ARGO II!?" screamed Will from the bow. He scrambled down and ran to Percy. "THE MOST WANTED SHIP ON ANY WANTED POSTER IN THE WORLD!" Thalia put an arm on his shoulder. "Calm down Will, i'm sure we can take it-" "TAKE IT!" Will shrieked "TAKE IT! NO, THALIA WE CAN'T TAKE IT-." "Will, calm down now." Percy walked over and looked him in the eyes. "Why don't you tell us what you know about it? We can judge if it's dangerous or not."

Will took a deep breath. "Alright listen. The tale is that no one had ever fought it and lived to tell. It is a master of the sea, stronger than any kings ships sent after it. It is even said to rival the _Black Pearl_ from the old tales. It's covered in contraptions that we can't even imagine, much less fight. And the captain's fabled to be the most fearsome, of the bat _crazy._ His mind took a long walk off a short plank years ago, and he is a man of no mercy. They say you can smell the crazy on him from a mile away."

Thalia covered her nose. "I'm definitely smelling something." Percy took a sniff. The closer they got, the more he smelled something to. It smelled like… His eyes widened. "It smells like fire, but...in a weird way." Will took a shaky breath. "Listen, as a former pirate, let me tell you we should not tangle with them." as Will finished his sentence Percy heard a yell from Annabeth. "They're coming at us at high speeds Percy. I don't think we can outrun them. That boat must be heavy, how does it go that fast in the water?" Percy turned his spyglass towards the ship. They were getting close enough that he could see a few crew members scrambling around the deck.

" Alright, here's the plan." Percy said. "We man all the cannons, and get our swords ready. Grover, you get us turned around and headed away. Do not, I repeat, _do not,_ leave the wheel at any cost. Meanwhile, we try to take the ship down from a distance. If they manage to board, we fight them, but do not attempt to go on their ship. Got it?" the crew nodded. "Good. Now, get ready to-" but he was cut short by a loud sound from the approaching ship. Heads turned as a shape came flying towards them.


End file.
